True Love Is Found
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Being gone for so long, Sakura comes back to Konoha. But to her surprise, Kakashi is in love with someone! Will Sakura be able to stop the wedding in time to tell Kakashi how she feels? Or will Sakura be too late? Complete
1. True Love Is Found

Naruto: True Love Is Found  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: my new story of Naruto! Another story of the pairing KakashiXSakura! Here it is...

'_italics' _for inner sakura

_'italics and **bold' **_for regular sakura's thoughts

----------

"I'm so happy to be back home!" Sakura said as she stretched as she, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Neji were at the front gates of the village as they had come from a 5-year B-rank mission ever since Naruto had departed to go on a journey with Jiraiya. "I wonder if Naruto is back home," Hinata said slowly as she blushed, "you know Naruto, he won't stay in a journey after a long time with Jiraiya," Sakura said as Hinata nodded slowly.

"I see you all made it back," a voice said as the girls and Neji looked and saw Gai along with Iruka standing watch at the guarding post. "Gai-sensei?" Tenten and Neji asked, "what are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" Sakura, Hinata and Ino asked as well. The two sighed, "Tsunade-sama asked us to be guard duty," Iruka said unhappily.

"It should be that baka's duty! Not mine!" Gai complained as everyone blinked, "who are you talking about Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked blinking. "His talking about his arch nemsis," Iruka murmured as Sakura heard him, "how is Kakashi-sensei?" She asked happily as Gai didn't looked up but Iruka did.

"Actually, you just missed what happened. Kakashi found a woman of his own!" Iruka said as everyone gasped as Sakura was shocked as well. "Eh?" She asked as Gai looked up at them, "they've been going out for only two years. Her name's Rei and she just became jounin three years ago," he said.

"That's nice for him," Sakura said slowly. _We've been gone for five years and Kakashi-sensei already found someone he likes? Am I the only one who doesn't have anyone? Augh! I can't take this anymore! I have to find him to see if it's true! _Inner Sakura thought as a hand was waving towards her face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she stared at Hinata who was doing it, "we should report back to Tsunade. I'm sure she wants to see you again Sakura," Hinata said smiling as Sakura smiled back.

----------

**_I wonder where everyone is? I missed them so much. I hope they aren't in a mission, _**Sakura thought as she was standing at the old bridge were team 7 usually meets at. "Sakura-chan!" A voice called out happily and excitedly as Sakura groaned, **_perfect. Anyone besides...eh? Naruto? _**She thought as she looked up surprised and saw Naruto running to her along with Sasuke beside.

"Your back," Sasuke said calmly as Naruto hugged her tightly as she hugged back. "It's good to see you back again," she said happily as Naruto nodded, "nah, I thought Kakashi-sensei would be with you guys?" She asked as Naruto frowned. "His with his woman again," Sasuke murmured as Sakura blinked, "Kakashi has a woman? That's new! I thought he would be always reading his perverted books!" She said laughing as Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"It's true Sakura-chan. Though I don't like this lady at all," Naruto said slowly as Sasuke hit him on the head. "It's not your place to say Naruto. If Kakashi likes her, we should respect that," he said, "but everytime we are with him, that woman always have a 'glare' everytime his not looking," Naruto replied.

**_Who is this woman? _**Sakura thought as her two friends began arguing to one another again. "We should catch up to one another! I'm sure you have plenty to tell Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto nodded, "as do you Sakura-chan!" He said smiling. "You guys want to have lunch together? We can eat at the Ichiraku restaurant that we do all the time!" Sakura said as Naruto cheered, "your the best Sakura-chan!" He said as he dragged her over to the restaurant as Sasuke followed suit.

----------

"Eh? That's them?" Sakura whispered as the trio had entered the restaurant but to there surprise, they found Kakashi and Rei staring at the entrance door as Kakashi waved to them as Rei smiled but Sakura knew that was a fake smile. The trio walked towards to the two, "Sakura, it's been so long," Kakashi said as Sakura smiled at him.

"So, this is Haruno Sakura that I've been hearing about mostly. You are just a cute girl," Rei said smiling as Sakura glared at her. _Cute girl? I'm not a girl anymore! I'm a woman, damn it! Does she even know that I'm now twenty-five? _Inner Sakura thought angrily as her two friends back away from her slowly.

"Why don't you come sit with us? I'm sure we have lots of catching up to do," Kakashi said. "I don't want to take away your time," Sakura began_, sure! I would love to sit next to you Kakashi! Your hot as always_! Inner Sakura thought**_, eh? I do not like my sensei that way_**! Sakura argued back.

Inner Sakura laughed_, then why are you sitting_? Sakura blinked as she realized she just sat down next to Kakashi as Sasuke and Naruto sat in front of them.

----------

"So that was when we defeated the enemy and gotten the scroll and now we are back here," Sakura finished as Sasuke and Naruto were amazed. Sakura looked at her right to see if Kakashi was listening, but he was busy as always flirting with Rei, Sakura coughed as the couple broke apart.

"I'm sorry, you were saying Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked down, "I was telling about my mission Kakashi," she said quietly. "Oh, well, you can tell me another time Sakura," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask as Sakura put her head down on the table, "we also have something to tell you three," Kakashi began as he put his arm around Rei as Rei blushed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly as Rei smiled at Kakashi, "Kakashi and I are engaged and are going to get married soon," she said proudly as Sasuke and Naruto was shocked as Sakura looked at them surprised. **_Engaged? That's so early! It's only been two years since they've met each other! _**Sakura thought.

_Sure! Kakashi and I have known each other since I was twelve! That's a long time! But two years? _Inner Sakura thought angrily as Sakura stood up slowly, "Sakura? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "I'll be leaving," Sakura murmured as she took out the money to pay for her food, Kakashi and Rei didn't notice Sakura's departure as they've been busy flirting with each other.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another as they've watched Sakura leave the restaurant for the day.

----------

tbc...

me: I like this story better then the other one I "discontinued" don't you think?

sakura: what? I thought Kakashi was with me?

me: he will be later.

rei: I get him first!

sakura: shut up!

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2-Confessions

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: hurray 5 reviews! Thank you! Anyways, here it is...

----------

**_Augh! Why can't I take them off my head even while I'm fighting Sasuke? It's like, they've been there for 24 hrs. already! _**Sakura thought angrily as she lunged another attack at Sasuke who dodged it quickly. _That's because your in love with your sensei. You've been jealous since last night, _Inner Sakura said.

**_I am not in love with that old perverted teacher of mine! _**Sakura thought back angrily as she was hit with one of Sasuke's blows and she fell onto the ground as she landed on her back. "Sakura! Are you all right?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he and Naruto ran to her, "I'm fine. I was just not paying attention," she murmured.

"You got that right. Does it have to do with Kakashi and Rei from last night?" Naruto asked worriedly as Sakura stood up, "speaking of Kakashi, isn't he supposed to be here two hours ago?" She asked annoyed. "Oh yea, we also forgot to tell you that Kakashi is like never comes to our training session anymore since Rei," Naruto said slowly.

"What?" Sakura asked surprised as the two looked at her. "Do you want Kakashi-sensei to yell at us, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked down, "I was hoping that I could catch up with him since I left for 5-years and he wasn't paying attention to me at all yesterday anyway," she murmured as Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm just glad that old perverted sensei of ours isn't here," Naruto murmured. "Who are you calling 'old perverted sensei' Naruto?" A calm voice asked as he jumped, "Kakashi! What a surprise!" Naruto said laughing nervously as Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was attacked by some wild cats," Kakashi said slowly.

"We all know that you were with your fiancee Rei, sensei," Sakura said unhappily as Sasuke nodded. "C'mon Kakashi! Everyone hates seeing you with Rei! Why did you have to marry her?" Naruto asked angrily as Kakashi sighed, "Naruto! You are just a big mouth!" Sakura said angrily as she hit him on the head and Naruto landed onto the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined as he rubbed his sore head. "Naruto's right," Kakashi said slowly as everyone looked at him, "she may not know that I could sense her sending you 'glares' at you three, but Iruka and Gai also doesn't like her as well," he said. "Perhaps she's working with Orochimaru!" Naruto guessed as Sakura slapped him over the head again, "Sakura-chan! I was just telling the truth!" Naruto said angrily to her.

"But you love her, don't you?" Sasuke asked slowly as Kakashi nodded. **_Kakashi loves her? Yet many people hates Rei? _**Sakura thought unhappily, "enough about that. Why don't you and I fight each other Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her with a smile. Sakura blushed as she looked down quickly, "anou, I think I'll retire for the day," she said.

"What? We hadn't been here long!" Naruto exclaimed. "I supposed to meet Ino in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind Kakashi," Sakura said as she said her good-bye to Sasuke as she left.

----------

"Your in love with him?" Ino asked shocked as she and Sakura were sitting at the tables of a club that very day as much ninja's weren't there yet since it wasn't nearly night also. "What should I do? Kakashi is in love with Rei and everyone hates Rei's guts. They'll be getting married soon in a year about," Sakura murmured as she drank another sake.

Even though Sakura doesn't drink often, her tolerance of it wasn't much. Just at least three drinks of sake and she was out off it. "Sakura, I don't want to be the one bringing you home again," Ino warned as she remembered the night before her big mission, even though Sakura was only twenty then, the gang urged her to drink even though Kakashi was over-protective.

It was then that Kakashi wasn't engaged to Rei as Sakura thought that it was herself to blame for going to that mission instead of staying home being with team 7 and Kakashi. "I'll take her home," a voice said as the two looked and saw Genma along with Asuma, "Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked blinking as Asuma sat next to her and Genma sat next to Sakura.

"What are you two doing here? Last time I checked, Sakura should be training with her team," Genma said as Ino sighed. "Forehead is in love with Kakashi," she said as the two were shocked and they looked at each other with grin faces, "all right you two. What's going on?" Ino asked unhappily as she hated when Genma was with Asuma as they plan evil schemes.

"Sakura, do you hate Kakashi?" Genma asked as he and Asuma knew that Sakura was at her weakening point since she already drank four sake's. She shook her head slowly, "would you beat the crap out of Rei just to be with Kakashi?" Asuma asked as Sakura nodded. "Whoa, I wouldn't want to be in Rei's position right now!" Ino said as Sakura didn't said anything since she was a bit dizzy but she could hear the questions clearly though not whom was coming from.

"Do you want to marry Kakashi?" Genma asked as Sakura nodded, Ino blinked in surprised as she stared at Genma and Asuma back and forth. "What are you planning?" She asked annoyed, "blackmail," Genma and Asuma said as Ino grinned. _All right! Blackmail! It's a good thing Sakura isn't capable of hearing this! Those two would be in deep trouble by now! _Inner Sakura thought happily.

"Come on Genma. Let's bring this little flower home before we are caught by someone you-know-who," Asuma said slowly as Genma nodded as he helped him. Ino tagged along as unknown to the three, they were being watched by Rei who was under the shadows.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sakura: i got drunk?

me: of course you did.

genma: i can't wait for more

asuma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

rei: review and update!


	3. Blackmail

Chapter 3-Blackmail

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is!

----------

"C'mon man! Don't you want to hear it?" Genma asked as he, Asuma and Kakashi were walking down the streets of Konoha the next day. "I know you guys. You'll probably say something bad about me and Rei again," Kakashi said as Genma sighed, "we swear it isn't! Besides, it's about a certain pink-haired girl," he said smiling brightly.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "the only pink-haired girl that I know is my former student, Sakura Haruno. Did something gone wrong?" He asked as Genma shook his head. "No but I'm thinking that you want to hear something from her last night," he said smirking as Kakashi looked and beamed as the others looked and saw Rei staring at him.

Rei went towards them as Kakashi smiled behind his mask and he put his arm around her. "So darling, where are you going at this time of day?" Rei asked as Kakashi looked at her, "Asuma and Genma were just telling me about something on my student Sakura," he said as Rei blinked and she stared at him.

"Sakura?" Rei asked stupidly as Kakashi nodded, "that girl that went to the Ichiraku restaurant with Naruto and Sasuke. She has pink hair," he said as Rei nodded. "You should go and visit her Kakashi," Asuma said as Genma nodded, "Sakura might be sleeping at this time of day still," Kakashi said slowly.

"She's probably with Tsunade practicing her medical skills," Asuma said. "It had been 5-years yea know," Genma replied, "all right then. Rei, do you want to come with me to the hospital?" Kakashi asked as Rei nodded. "Look at that beautiful necklace!" She said pointing at a necklace that has a star symbol, Kakashi looked to go and see it as Rei lagged behind with Asuma and Genma.

"I know what your doing," Rei began as the two looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Genma asked as Rei looked at him, "your trying to get Kakashi and Sakura together, aren't you?" She asked as the two didn't said anything. "I see you two, Ino and Sakura at the bar yesterday. Sakura's drunk but she was telling the truth about her love to my Kakashi," Rei said unhappily.

"Your just using him Rei. Your not really in love with him," Genma said as Rei smirked. "I'm not saying anything," she said as the trio stared at Kakashi who was paying the necklace, "Kakashi needs more then that Rei. We'll stop the wedding no matter what the cause is," Asuma said confidently.

"Hmm? Wouldn't Kakashi be heart broken if you did?" Rei asked as Asuma stared at her, "before you came along, Kakashi had been talking about Sakura ever since she left for her biggest mission. I'm sure deep inside of him, he still loves Sakura more then he does to you," he said as Rei frowned.

"We'll just see about that," she murmured as she smiled happily as Kakashi gave her the necklace that he bought for her. Kakashi, seriously, what do you see in this woman? Genma thought even though he was a womanizer, he seriously wouldn't date this woman who was just using him.

----------

"Oh Sakura!" A voice called out as Sakura looked and she saw her supervisor, "Tsunade told me that you got the rest of the day off. You've been working hard all morning since you had a bad hangover," the nurse said smiling as Sakura groaned. "Besides, I think you have a visitor," the nurse said gesturing behind her as Sakura looked and saw Kakashi and Rei holding hands.

Sakura looked down slowly as she didn't want to cry in front of them even though she knew Kakashi's heart was in Rei's. "Hi Kakashi-sensei!" She said as Kakashi chuckled, "you shouldn't call me 'sensei' since it's been 5-years Sakura," he said as Sakura smiled. "So Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I just got summond for a mission," Kakashi began as Rei nodded. "Oh? Are you sure you weren't with Asuma and Genma?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her for a moment, "they were here just an hour ago to tell me you two were coming," Sakura explained. "Oh, well, Tsunade's assistant Shizune called for me by then," Kakashi replied.

Sakura nodded, "the mission is at least two weeks and it wouldn't be tough," Kakashi said as he sighed in relieved. "Anou, I have to go to the restroom," Sakura said slowly as Kakashi nodded, "I'll come with you," Rei said innocently as Sakura frowned and the two ladies went to the bathroom.

----------

"Look Sakura, Kakashi might be gone for two weeks, but his still mine, all right?" Rei asked as Sakura snorted. "What is it that you really want with him?" She asked as Rei stared at her, "I'm just dating the most powerful ninja in the world, aren't I?" She asked as Sakura looked at her surprised.

"You just want to become famous?" She asked as Rei laughed, "not only that, but to be noticeable to take over villages and the whole entire world!" She said as Sakura gasped. "But if you say anything to anyone, I'm sure I'll have your precious lover to death when his alseep," Rei threatened.

"That won't scare me," Sakura snapped as Rei smiled and the two left the restroom. "That didn't took long," Kakashi said as Rei linked arms with him, "were you timing us Kakashi?" She asked sweetly as Kakashi chuckled. "Perhaps," he said as Rei smiled, "you missed me that long?" She asked as Kakashi kissed her forehead as Sakura tried not to gag in front of them.

"So, where were we?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sakura as the two began chatting, but Sakura could feel Rei's eyes behind her as she glared dangerously.

----------

tbc...

me: sorry it took so long!

sakura: about time you've updated!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

naruto: review and update!


	4. Caught With Eyes

Chapter 4-Caught With Eyes

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Sakura panted as she was yet again fighting against Naruto as the trio were training at the old grounds again. "So when did you say that Kakashi was coming back?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside her along with Naruto who rested as well, "he said in about two weeks. We shouldn't worry about him," Sakura said slowly.

"Though we should worry about Rei," Sasuke said slowly as the other two looked at him. "When I was coming here this morning, I saw Rei walking with another guy," he said, "are you sure Sasuke? She wouldn't dare cheat on Kakashi. I mean, that's like suicide," Sakura said shivering a little as Sasuke shrugged but he silently agreed with her in his mind.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked confused as Sakura sighed, "if anyone cheats on Kakashi, he/she is going to have something to remember by. He doesn't like people who cheats and not even lovers," Sasuke explained as Naruto nodded slowly. Sakura beamed, "if we catch Rei in the act, we can go and tell Kakashi and everything is back to normal!"

Sasuke frowned, "he wouldn't believe us," he began as the two looked at him. "What? Why not?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her, "Kakashi's totally in love with Rei. Who do you think his going to believe?" He asked. "Sakura I assume," a voice said as the three looked up and saw Asuma along with Genma entering the clearing.

"What? Sakura?" Naruto asked as Genma nodded, "how long have you two been standing there?" Sakura asked. "Long enough to hear Rei cheating on our friend," Asuma replied, "Sakura, if you tell Kakashi, I'm sure he'll listen to you," he said as Sakura looked at him. "Why'd you say that?" She asked, "cause remember? Kakashi has been talking about you before he met Rei and right after you left for your big mission. His in love with you but it's deep inside that he can't find it," Genma said as Sakura blushed.

"Isn't a jounin with a genin forbidden? Even if it's teacher and student?" Naruto asked as Genma looked at him, "do you want to get rid of Rei or not?" He asked as Naruto didn't said anything else. "I guess it's settled. It's like trying to take off Kakashi's mask before but now it's Rei!" Sasuke said as Asuma and Genma blinked at him.

"Long story," Sasuke murmured as Asuma and Genma shrugged.

----------

"There she is!" Sakura said quietly as the trio were now behind a building hiding from Rei. "Is she with someone?" Naruto asked as he couldn't see since he was behind Sasuke as Sasuke was behind Sakura, "yea. He seems a little bit younger then Kakashi," Sakura murmured as Naruto's eyes widened.

"So, she's going to the younger one's huh?" Sasuke asked quietly, "should we confront her right now?" Sakura whispered. "We should!" Naruto said and as usual, he ran up to the couple as Sakura and Sasuke stared at him surprise. "That idiot! His going to ruin it!" Sasuke said angrily, "typical Naruto," Sakura murmured as the two gathered along side by Naruto and the others.

----------

"Oh? So you know my secret?" Rei asked as the man she was with kept looking back and forth of her and the others. "How can you be so cruel to Kakashi? You know that he loves you much!" Sakura said angrily, "Kakashi? As in the copy ninja Kakashi?" The man trembled as Rei looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with him?" The man asked afraid, "I don't love him," Rei answered as the other three growled. "Still, Kakashi is going to have my head!" The man said as he ran off, Sasuke smirked. "Looks like you were having an affair with a coward," he said as Rei shrugged, "eh, he was a good fuck anyway," she said as all eyes were upon her now.

"Y-your a sl-slut?" Sakura stammered as Rei looked at her, "guys digs women who didn't lost their virginity yet. Oh, oops. Your not a woman yet," Rei said laughing as Sakura growled as she lunged for her but Sasuke and Naruto held her back. "So you sleep with different man but Kakashi's different. Why are you marrying him if you didn't marry the others?"

Rei looked at the trio, "his famous remember? If I marry a famous person, my name we'll be all over and I get..." she didn't finished as she stopped herself. "You 'get' what?" Naruto asked angrily as Rei shook her head, "I should be going," she murmured as she quickly left the group in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at Sakura, "you know something, don't you?" He asked as Sakura nodded slowly. Naruto looked at Sakura as she sighed, "she threatened me that she's marrying Kakashi so that she can take over the world," she said as Naruto stared at her surprised as Sasuke didn't said anything.

"How can she do that? Kakashi isn't that type of guy who gives up Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura didn't said anything, "but that's all you know, right?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded. "I'm guessing Asuma and Genma are right. It's all up to you now Sakura," Naruto said as Sakura didn't want to believe that.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sasuke: took you long enough

me: hey, i had school work

naruto: check out our other stories as well!

me: tomorrow's kakashi's birthday! I'll be updating The Copy Ninja's Birthday somewhere tomorrow as well!

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

rei: review and update!


	5. Trusting Or Not: Emotions Comes Back

Chapter 5-Trusting Or Not: Emotions Comes Back

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

Two weeks had passed since Kakashi's mission, Kakashi was finally back home as he was now in his apartment as he was arguing with Sakura about his lovely Rei. "I'm telling you the truth Kakashi! Rei doesn't want you!" Sakura said angrily as she was in front of him as Kakashi's back was turn, "she isn't like that Sakura," Kakashi said as Sakura shook her head.

"She's been doing it behind her back! She's been sleeping with other men and she wants to take over the world, get her name known since you are famous!" Sakura said as Kakashi was still wasn't listening, "why are you telling me this if you hate Rei so much?" He asked as he slowly turn to look at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes began to water as tears began to drop down from it. "I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt," she said as Kakashi didn't said anything, "is that all?" He asked as Sakura looked at him. "If you want to know that I love you, but I love you as a friend and nothng more. I'm sorry," she said as she knew that wasn't true.

_Augh! I love you more then just a friend Kakashi! Can't you see that? After all these years, I love you! _Inner Sakura shouted as Kakashi turn away from her. "You just don't get it Sakura. She loves me and I don't want to be alone all these years," he said as Sakura shook her head, "then find another woman who might loves you!" She said.

"Who else loves me? All I can think is Rei," Kakashi said as Sakura shook her head. **_Kakashi, please, don't be like this! You know that everyone hates Rei! She maybe a jounin, but she still hates you! _**Sakura thought as Kakashi sighed, "I think it's time for you to leave," he said as Sakura's eyes widened as she dried her eyes with her hand.

"Kakashi," she began as Kakashi shook his head as Sakura turn and she left the apartment.

----------

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rei's voice asked as Kakashi turn to look at Rei who was coming out off his bedroom. "I don't see why you can't tell me the truth," he murmured as Rei chuckled and she took off Kakashi's mask as the two kissed, "why does she sound so concern about me Rei? Is it because of you?"

"I'm not sure what your talking about baby," she murmured as the two kissed. "But seriously Rei, your not hiding from me are you? Your not cheating or doing anything stupid right?" Kakashi asked as Rei shook her head, "I'll be going out hun. Don't wait up for me," she said as the two kissed yet again as Rei left.

----------

Kakashi sighed as he layed down on the couch reading yet again one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

_(Flashback)_

_"I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt," Sakura's voice said as Kakashi didn't said anything, "is that all?" He asked as Sakura looked at him. "If you want to know that I love you, but I love you as a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry," she said as she knew it wasn't true._

_"Who else loves me? All I can think is Rei," Kakashi said as Sakura shook her head. "I think it's time for you to leave," he said as Sakura's eyes widened as she dried her tears with her hand. "Kakashi," she began as Kakashi shook his head as Sakura turn and she left the apartment._

_(End Flashback)_

Kakashi growled as he couldn't concentrate on his books as the conversation betewen he and Sakura were clouding his mind. _You love Sakura, don't you? _A voice asked in his head as Kakashi's eyes widened, _you love her so much, yet Rei is clouding your mind and is controlling you. Can't you see that everyone in the village hates her? Even Tsunade probably hates her but she wouldn't do a thing since your in love with her. Go back to your regular self as you think about Sakura all the time!_

"I do not love Sakura. I love Rei and that's final," Kakashi said loudly even though there was no one in particular around him. _Yea right, even if you don't know it, Sakura digs you man. Didn't you saw how she was looking at you when all of you were at the Ichiraku restaurant the first time she came back? Don't deny it, she loves you and you love her._

Kakashi screamed, "get out off my head! I DO Love Sakura but not Rei!" He snapped as his eyes widened. **_I do love Sakura ever since she became a teenager yet I fell in love with Rei right after she left for her mission, _**Kakashi thought as he shook his head. **_It's too late now, Rei is my fiancee and I will not cheat on her even though Sakura says she is. But she got to be lying, I hope all in my heart that Sakura's lying, _**Kakashi thought as he sighed and he layed back down to concentrate on his reading.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

kakashi: that was it?

me: hey! a little bit of confrontation and you

rei: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sakura: review and update!


	6. One Last Chance

Chapter 6-One Last Chance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: sorry for the wait! Been busy with school work and I have 4 stories to write now! So yea, here it is...

----------

"He didn't believe you!" Sasuke and Naruto voice asked angrily as the two were staring at Sakura as the trio were now back at the training grounds yet again for there meeting session. Sakura didn't said anything as the two boys just stared at her, "something is up," Naruto murmured as Sasuke silently agreed with him.

"You know, I see Rei walking out off Kakashi's apartment right after Sakura visited him the other day," a voice said startling the three as the trio looked and saw Asuma with Genma as the two had snuck up behind them. "Why are you two always doing that to us?" Sakura and Naruto yelled at them as Sasuke sulked, the two winced at there boomed voices.

"I guess Kakashi is like this every time his late?" Asuma guessed as the trio stared at him as Asuma cleared his throat. "What is it that you came for?" Sasuke asked coolly as Genma looked at him, "Sakura, Kakashi's wedding is in about three weeks," he said as Sakura stared at him surprised.

"What? So soon?" She asked as Genma nodded as the boys were quite shocked as well. "The two wants to get married since it's been two years now. From what I hear, it was Rei's idea and not Kakashi's. I think he was still refusing it at the time to held it back until next year," he said.

"Why didn't Rei want it?" Sasuke asked. Asuma sighed, "apparently she wants to get married to Kakashi so that Sakura here, won't be able to get to him anymore since we all know that Sakura is in love with him," he said as he winked as Sakura blushed. "You d-don't k-know that!" She stuttered as the two man smirked and the two boys chuckled.

"We brought you to a bar once with Ino, Sakura. You got so drunk that you confessed your love about Kakashi. Apparently Rei was hiding in the shadows evasdropping, we didn't know by then," Genma said as Sakura blushed embarrassed. "I've forgotten about that," she said as Genma chuckled, "you were very drunk my dear," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "wait, you didn't..." she began as the two man stared at her for a moment before there eyes widened and shook their heads quickly. The trio began to talk about that evening once again as Sasuke and Naruto were just standing there, watching. "Aren't we supposed to be talking about Kakashi and Rei?" Naruto asked Sasuke who sighed.

Sasuke glared at the trio as he cleared his throat, no response. He cleared his throat again yet he recieved no response. He growled, now annoyed as he glared at them, "hey! Is that Rei over there?" He asked pointing as the three stopped what they were doing and looked to see where he was pointing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled angrily as Sasuke glared at her, "well, I was trying to get your attentions since we are talking about Kakashi and Rei here! Not your night!" He said as Sakura laughed nervously. "So Sakura, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked, "I'll try again but this time, I will search him out in the market if he isn't with Rei," she said seriously.

----------

Two hours later, Sakura was on the rooftops, running swiftly as she tries to find Kakashi throughout the crowd, hoping he isn't with Rei at the moment. Sakura halted quickly as she saw Kakashi standing with Genma as the two were eyeing at a necklace inside a store, Sakura curse silently as she thought it was for Rei.

She blinked as suddenly, Genma vanished using his jutsu. Sakura sighed in relieved as she jumped down from the roof as she walked up to Kakashi silently, "I know it's you Sakura," Kakashi said quietly as Sakura stopped and Kakashi turn to face her. "Genma told me everything," Kakashi began.

"I tried to reason to you but you don't believe me," Sakura said as Kakashi stared at her, "I DO believe you Sakura," he said as Sakura glared at him. "Then why was Rei at your apartment at the time I was there?" She asked as Kakashi sighed, "you must understand Sakura. Rei is the woman that I love."

"She doesn't love you!" Sakura said angrily, "Sakura, Genma told me that you are in love with me and you will do anything in your power to take Rei away from me from hurting me. Is that true?" Kakashi asked softly. Sakura avoided his stare at her as she nodded slowly, "S-Sakura, as much as I want to be with you, I'm marrying Rei soon," Kakashi said slowly.

"You could just call it off! Why be with her for so long?" Sakura asked as she looked at him, "s-she understands me. Not like most of the jounin's, chunnin's or gennin's that I've known. S-she knows me too well," Kakashi stuttered through the words as Sakura looked at him sadly as Kakashi didn't looked at her.

"Are you saying that's the only reason? I've known you longer then her! You read your Icha Icha Paradise books everyday! Gai had been your rival since forever! You have a father that's a legend! You got that scar one day after a fight in a battle with your old teammates and that's how you got your sharingan from Obito Uchiha! You were trained under the 4th Hokage! Kakashi! I know everything about you more then she!"

Kakashi looked at her and he knew that she was right about that. Even though the two were a couple of years apart, Sakura was smart and Kakashi could easily become Hokage if Tsunade dies one day since he knew that Jiraiya has no interest in it except for Naruto even though he was still young though.

"I can't just break it off right away Sakura. The wedding day had been planned and everyone invited is to come as well. I'm sorry," Kakashi said as Sakura glared at him. "Your foolish Kakashi. You know that everyone hates Rei and yet your still marrying her? I feel sorry for you," she said as she used her jutsu to teleport herself out off there.

Kakashi groaned, he was going to buy the necklace for Sakura right there yet again he blew it by arguing about Rei once again. Why couldn't he admit it right there everytime she's with him? He was an idiot.

----------

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sakura: finally! last time you've updated was like wat, five days ago?

me: schoolwork?

kakashi: so? you could just skip it

me: it's college! not high school! damn jounin

kakashi: what did you say?

sasuke: ignore him.

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

rei: review and update!


	7. Admit Your True Feelings!

Chapter 7: Admit Your True Feelings!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Did Sakura came?" Naruto asked softly as he was standing beside Sasuke who stood beside Gai as Gai was standing beside Kakashi who was waiting nervously for his bride-to-be. Sasuke shook his head, "she didn't want to be one of the braidsmaid since Kakashi decline that he didn't love her yet again," he said as he glared at Kakashi as he was staring at the entrance.

"We shouldn't have come," Naruto said unhappily. "If we all did that, everyone on the bride's side is going to get suspicious," Sasuke pointed out as Naruto sighed. "Yes, but did you see Lee over there? His frantically looking around for Sakura," Naruto said as he gestured to Lee who sat beside Tenten and Neji in the middle aisle.

"Let's just hope that Sakura gets here on time to stop Kakashi from marrying the wrong woman," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke agreed.

----------

"So Kakashi, how does it feel to be almost married to the woman of evil?" Gai asked as Kakashi stared at him, "she's going to be my wife you know," he replied as Gai stared at him. "You know that everyone in the village hates her but yet again, your marrying her? You should be getting married to none other then Sakura," Gai said with a smirk.

"Where is she anyway?" Kakashi asked as Gai frown, "she didn't came since she didn't want to be in the same room as Rei," he said as Kakashi was a bit disappointed in his student. Music began playing suddenly as Kakashi looked up and saw everyone coming down the aisle slowly, he beamed as his bride was the last one to come.

Kakashi helped Rei up as she smiled at him, "our time is coming," she whispered as Kakashi blushed and nodded as the two looked at the minister to begin. "Well, before we begin, is there anyone here who wishes to tell us if they should not be wed?" He asked as Kakashi knew almost everyone on his side wanted to say something.

The minister cleared his throat, "well, we begin for today in this lovely morning..." he began but everyone heard the doors slamming opened as they looked to see Sakura standing right in the entrance of the dooor as she panted heavily. "S-Sakura?" Kakashi stammered as Naruto cheered but Sasuke hit him over the head as Naruto fell on the ground whining.

"You idiot! You still have no clue what I have told you?" Sakura asked angrily as she stomped over to where Kakashi was standing and holding Rei's hand. Kakashi was still dumbstruck as he tried to listen to Sakura's ramblings, "you are distrubing our wedding with this ridiculous idea of yours! Shouldn't you be out training?" Rei asked as she glared at Sakura.

"I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you marrying Kakashi if you don't love him?" Sakura asked angrily as everyone gasped excluding Kakashi's side who knew all along, "w-what are y-you talking about? I totally love him!" Rei stammered as Sakura rolled her eyes as she glared at her.

"Then you don't mind if I do this!" Sakura said as she stood on her toes since she was a bit shorter then Kakashi as she kissed Kakashi passionately on the lips after she took out his mask. Kakashi kissed back deeply as Kakashi's side of the room cheered but Rei's side out of the room was still shocked, Kakashi was in a bit of a dazed as Sakura stopped kissing him after a few minutes.

"Why you...!" Rei didn't finished as she took out her kunai knives to get ready to throw them at Sakura, before she can do it, she was being held back by Sasuke, Naruto and Gai. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," Gai murmured as Rei growled, "what's going on here? She's my daughter!" Rei's father said angrily.

"Well, your daughter wants to take over the world by marrying this innocent man!" Sakura scolded as everyone stared at each other as they whispered to one another. _Come on! Don't tell me you didn't notice Rei's idea in the first place? _Inner Sakura thought angrily as she looked around at everyone.

"What are you going to do with my daughter then?" Rei's mother asked as Tsunade stood up, "she can not be in the village anymore since so many villagers hates her," she began as Rei's mother and father looked at each other. "I thought Konoha was supposed to be a friendly place!" One of Rei's friends said, "it is. But if we find out that one of our jounin's wants to take over the world; we have to do something so I'm asking Rei and her folks to move out," Tsunade said.

"But we live here for so long!" Rei's father protested, "yes I know. But if you continue to live here, Rei we'll get jealous over Sakura and Kakashi and I don't want my top jounin to be in danger as well as my apprentice," Tsunade said. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" Rei's voice said as everyone looked and saw that Rei had disappeared once again.

"Rei!" Rei's mother and father cried as everyone looked around, "Gai! Get other jounin's to come with you to look for Rei! Shikamaru! Go with him!" Tsunade ordered as Shikamaru nodded and the two left. Sakura turn to look at Kakashi who was staring at her, "S-Sakura, thank you," Kakashi murmured as Sakura blinked.

"Whatever for?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her, "helping me and realizing that I loved you. I always loved you ever since you left for the mission," Kakashi said as Sakura smiled. Kakashi went towards her as he hugged her tightly, "be with me always," he said through her ear as Sakura nodded.

----------

tbc...

me: here it is!

kakashi: that was it?

me: hey! at least i've updated 3 stories of mine yesterday!

gai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	8. The Beginning Of Love

Chapter 8-The Beginning Of Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

**_I wonder what's Rei doing right now_**, Sakura thought as she walked through the markets of Konoha as it had been days and weeks ever since Kakashi and Rei's dreadful wedding_. You shouldn't be thinking about that right now, the meantime, why don't you go and visit your boyfriend since you two kissed in front of the whole entire village?_

_**He and I did kissed, but are we actually a couple now? I know that Kakashi feels the same way as I do, but since he was with Rei for two years, can he go back**_? Sakura thought unhappily. Ever since the dreadful wedding, nobody had seen Rei ever since and everyone thought she had permanently left Konoha for good.

Rei's parents were discouraged about the situation as they had argued to Tsunade and Kakashi about their missing daughter. Finally, a few weeks ago, Rei's parents decided to leave Konoha leaving the rest of the family behind thinking that Rei might come back to Konoha in a couple of years in a change of pace.

Though Rei's family doesn't want to admit to the Konoha's ninja's since they were friends with Kakashi, everytime they see someone like Sakura or Kakashi, they always give a dreadful 'glare' whenever they weren't looking. Nothing had caused trouble yet since they don't want to argue with Tsunade herself because of her strong powers.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's voice called out as Sakura sighed, **_well, speak of the devil, _**she thought as she stopped walking and Naruto was panting slowly as Sasuke was beside him. "What is it now Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed as Naruto smiled at her, Sakura stared at him for a moment.

"Guess what?" Naruto asked as Sakura groaned, "you know I hate these kinds of games!" She said as she hit Naruto on the head making him fall on the ground with a 'thud.' Sasuke smirked, Naruto began whining as Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kakashi is waiting for you," Sasuke said calmly as Sakura looked at him, "really? Where?"

"At the old training grounds."

* * *

Sakura found Kakashi as he was walking on a tree horizontally just like before when Kakashi was teaching them. "Climbing trees again Kakashi?" Sakura asked smiling as Kakashi walked towards to a nearby branch as he stood on it and he looked down smiling, "why don't you come and join me?" He asked as Sakura nodded as she focused her chakra on her feet before joining him on the branch. 

"Still better then the others," Kakashi commented as the two sat on the branch staring out onto the village. "Was there something you wish to speak to me about?" Sakura asked nervously as Kakashi looked at her, "ah, I see that you've spoken with Naruto and Sasuke before coming here," he said as Sakura nodded.

**_Kakashi seems serious by the way he looks on his eyes, _**Sakura thought staring at him. Kakashi cleared his throat, "ever since Rei left and ever since our first kissed, I've been thinking," he began. "You don't want to be with me because of our age gap, right?" She asked slowly as Kakashi looked at her surprised, "of course not. Just because your are 19 and I'm 32 doesn't mean anything!"

"Really Kakashi?" Sakura asked as Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "I would be chasing after Rei if I weren't you, wouldn't I?" He asked as Sakura shivered. "Why'd you date her and propose to her anyway?" She asked slowly, "you left and I was depress. She came to me one night and I started to love her because she cares about me in any way," Kakashi explained quietly.

"If I didn't go on my mission, would you have dated Rei?" Sakura asked slowly as Kakashi looked at her, "if it went with that way, I might have not met Rei nor confessed my feelings to you and it would be just like any other normal day," he assured her as Sakura nodded slowly and she leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder as Kakashi looked at her.

"If we are going to have a relationship, at least try to hold me," Sakura said blushing as Kakashi chuckled. "Very well," he said as he put his arm around her, holding her close to him. _Ask! Why don't you ask you dumb fool? _Inner Sakura thought as Kakashi looked at Sakura, "if we are really doing this, we should go on a date," he began as Inner Sakura cheered.

"A-A d-date?" Sakura mumbled as Kakashi chuckled, "do not be nervous my love. Isn't this is what you wanted? To start a relationship with me?" He asked as Sakura nodded blushing. "Tomorrow night, we shall go on our first date at eight and I'll pick you up on time," Kakashi said as Sakura looked at him shocked, "seriously? Your not going to be late?"

"Not with you anyway," Kakashi said smiling as Sakura blushed, "oh and wear something formal. Ok?" Kakashi asked as Sakura nodded, before she could react, Kakashi took off his mask as he leaned down to go and kiss Sakura on the lips passionately. Too shock to move, Sakura just sat there as Kakashi pulled away, putting his mask on.

"That was your first kiss by me," he said as Sakura blinked and Kakashi chuckled as the two watched the sunset.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sakura: ah, the springtime of youth

gai: hey, that's my saying!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	9. Proposal

Chapter 9-Proposal

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

Months had passed since Kakashi and Sakura had gotten together as a couple and all of Konoha knew about their relationship especially Rei's relatives. Though, they don't hear much from Rei's relatives since most aren't ninja's and are just regular villagers. Sakura was at the hospital helping out Shizune since a large number of jounin's came from a huge mission and most were injured. 

Kakashi however, was walking with Gai and Asuma that very night as the trio were at the bar where Genma and Asuma had Sakura confessed her true feelings about Kakashi. "You seem kinda jumpy today my man," Asuma said as he sat at the right side of Kakashi who took a sip of his sake, "is it women trouble again?" Gai asked with a smirk.

"Actually, it's different," Kakashi began as the two men stared at him. "What could be different?" Asuma asked as Kakashi took out something from his pocket as the two men looked and gasped, "your going to proposed to Sakura?" Gai asked shocked. Kakashi nodded slowly, "we've known each other for like 14-years about. Even though we just started dating, we know everything about each other," he said with a smile.

"Finally your admitting that you love Sakura more now," Gai said as Kakashi stared at him. "Yea man, ever since Sakura left in her big mission, you always talked about her until Rei," Asuma said unhappily, "just don't tell her. It's a secret and I want to be perfect for the both of us," Kakashi said as the two man nodded.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi was walking towards the markets of Konoha as someone called out to him as he knew who it was. "Naruto, Sasuke. Where are you heading off to?" He asked, "actually, we were trying to find you," Sasuke began. Kakashi stared at the two boys momentarily, "did Gai and Asuma told you something?" 

Naruto smirked, "are you really going to propose to her Kakashi?" He asked as Kakashi sighed. "I told them it was a secret," he said as Sasuke blinked, "we heard it from Ino. I guess she has a big mouth since she probably heard it from Asuma," he said as Kakashi groaned. "I'm sure just the rookie nine and the other jounin's, genin's or chunnin's we know only knows about it," Naruto said.

"I just hope Sakura doesn't find out about it," Kakashi murmured.

* * *

Sakura smiled happily as she was lent out off the hospital earlier then she expected that very night. Kakashi had told her to be over at his place since he was cooking dinner for the both of them. Before going to Kakashi's place that night, she stopped by Ino's flower shop to go and buy Kakashi some roses. 

Ino wasn't on duty that night, which was a relief to Sakura, but her mother was as Sakura paid the roses but notice the smile that she was getting from Ino's mom. Sakura blinked slowly as she turn and walked off to Kakashi's place.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door as the door opened slightly, "I'm glad you can make it Sakura," Kakashi said with a smile as Sakura noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask as she went inside with roses in her arms. "Oh, this is for you," she said blushing as Kakashi got the roses from her, "they are beautiful. It goes with the dinner table," he said as Kakashi gestured her to follow him to the room. 

Sakura looked around as she saw that the windows were closed, candles were lit everywhere, rose petals were scattered all over the place, as she saw the table, their were already food on it as well as drinks which was champagne. Sakura saw that their were two chairs at each end of the table, "like what you see?" A voice asked as Sakura jumped.

"I'm sorry, did I scared you?" Kakashi asked as Sakura turned and saw Kakashi coming from the kitchen with the vase in his hands as he had put the roses in them, "I thought..." Sakura began as she had a puzzle look on her face and she looked at her right and saw that nobody was their and Kakashi smiled.

"That was a clone my dear," he said as Sakura felt embarrassed and she should have known it was. "Kakashi, how did you paid for all of this?" Sakura asked as she sat on her chair, "what? You didn't think I had money did you?" Kakashi asked chuckling. "Well, aside that you buy those perverted books that Jiraiya writes, I wouldn't think you have some left," Sakura teased.

Kakashi glared at her for a moment as Sakura chuckled, "well, why don't we eat our dinner, shall we?" Kakashi asked as he went to the other side of the table to sit down. After awhile, Sakura looked up at Kakashi before asking: "Kakashi, what is this about? Is their something special you want from me?"

Kakashi sighed as he knew that she was going to be suspicious, "I thought I was going to do this at the end of the meal, but seeing you suspicious and everything..." he began as he stood up and stood in front of Sakura who was staring at him in awe. He knelt down as he took out the small, black box in his pocket and he opened it revealing a small diamond ring that made Sakura gasped.

"Will you marry me, Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi asked as he waited patiently for her answer, too nervous as he watched her. "Of course I will!" Sakura said as she hugged him tightly and Kakashi took her hand and put the ring in her middle finger, "you made me a new man and realize that you are the one for me instead of Rei all this time," he said slowly as the two kissed.

"So, this is why I was getting 'looks' from everyone," Sakura said as Kakashi returned to his seat and the two begun eating once again. "What do you mean?" He asked as Sakura chuckled nervously, "everywhere I go today before I came here, people are like staring at me in a smiling face, yea know?"

"It must had been Ino and Asuma," Kakashi grumbled as Sakura smirked. "You wanted this a secret?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at her, "well, not really. Not until I was ready to tell everyone," he explained with a smile as Sakura smiled back and the two couldn't wait for their wedding day.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sakura: finally!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ino: review and update!


	10. Misunderstanding

Chapter 10-Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura called out to her friend as she and Ino had lunch together and Sakura was now going back to the hospital to do more of her training with Tsunade. To her surprise, she found Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her by the entrance. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly as Sasuke glared at Naruto who laughed nervously, "n-no. We just want to spend the day with you," he said. 

"I have training to do Naruto," Sakura said as Sasuke looked at her. "Tsunade gave you the day off. She just told the both of us," he said as Sakura nodded slowly, "well, if that's the case, why not go shopping?" Sakura asked with a smile as both boys groaned and Sakura glared at the both of them before leaving.

* * *

The trio were now at the Ichiraku restaurant as all three were eating ramen as usual. "I wonder when all three of us could go on a mission like the old days," Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him for a moment as Sakura shrugged, "it has been awhile. Kakashi's off doing missions and we are all here doing nothing," she said. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded slowly, "I heard that Kakashi went on a mission," he said slowly as Sakura blinked. "What?" She asked shocked as Sasuke growled as he hit Naruto on the head, "you told me to tell her!" Naruto whined. "But you told her the wrong thing!" Sasuke said angrily, "about what? Kakashi's mission?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her.

"His going on a mission tomorrow morning at dawn," he said as Sakura stared at him. "H-he never told me," she said quietly, "his probably too busy training for tomorrow and Tsunade just told us. That was why we were standing at the door waiting for you," Sasuke explained as Sakura looked out the window.

"I'm sure Kakashi is going to tell you," Naruto said as Sakura wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she layed down on her couch that very night. She wanted to wait until ten to see if Kakashi had remembered to tell her; so she began reading her book as she waited. Time had passed as she looked up at the clock and it was five minutes passed ten, she sighed as she knew she had to give Kakashi a piece of her mind.

* * *

Kakashi was about to go to bed that very night as he heard a loud banging on the door. He groaned as he went to go and get it, who would bang at the door at this very moment? He opened the door as it revealed Sakura who was glaring at him angrily as Kakashi gulped and he knew that he did something wrong. 

"S-Sakura d-darling? What is it?" Kakashi asked nervously as Sakura went inside and she slammed the door behind her, "you! You never told me you were going on a mission tomorrow!" She exclaimed as Kakashi's eyes widened. "I was going to tell you before I've left tomorrow," Kakashi protested, "what happens if you had just left and forgotten? I would be worrying about you!" Sakura said.

"But it's true Sakura! I would have told you! But who told you though?" Kakashi asked blinking as Sakura sat on the couch, "Naruto and Sasuke told me since Tsunade told them," she said as Kakashi sighed and he took a seat next to her. "My love, I've been training all day and I am terribly wipe out right now. That is why I've decided to see you tomorrow morning before I go," he said.

"So you would have woken me up at dawn?" Sakura asked with a smile as Kakashi nodded, "even if I must go and get a bucket of hot water," he said smirking as Sakura looked at him. "Shouldn't it be 'cold?'" She asked as Kakashi laughed, "hot water might be able to wake you up instantly," he said as Sakura smacked him on the arm playfully.

"I guess I came here for no reason at all then," Sakura murmured as she layed her head onto Kakashi's shoulder as he hugged her. "You had every right to be here. I should have told you sooner," he said as he played with Sakura's hair, Sakura yawned. "I should get home. I don't have clothes with me," she said as Kakashi looked at her, "why not stay the night? You can leave tomorrow at dawn if you want," he said as Sakura stared at him.

"Am I hinting at something?" She asked as Kakashi smirked and the two went to the bedroom to make love that night before Kakashi's departure.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go

Sakura: that was it?

me: I think there's one final chapter after this though

kakashi: 'you think?'

me: yes.

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: review and update!


	11. Come Back To Me, My Love

Chapter 11-Come Back To Me, My Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: sorry for the long wait. I have like 4 stories that I'm doing now and I'm also having tons of homework as well. So, here it is...

* * *

It has only been two days since Kakashi's departure and already, Sakura felt wreckless and miserable without him as she train with Tsunade and hang out with Ino, Naruto and Sasuke and usually with Gai, Asuma and Genma. One day, Sakura was hanging out with Asuma and Genma for the time being as the trio were at Ichiraku restaurant since Naruto and Sasuke had taken off to a mission. 

"You missed him, don't you?" Genma asked quietly as Sakura nodded. "Well, at least Kakashi isn't gone for a month and it's only for a couple of weeks," Asuma said as Genma nodded, "but I don't know when his coming back though," Sakura said quietly as she put her head down onto the table as the two man stared at each other.

"Sakura, do you want to go back home?" Genma asked quietly as Sakura nodded, "I'll escort you then," Asuma replied as Asuma stared at Genma who nodded as the two left.

* * *

"What do you mean it's a 'war?'" Genma asked shocked as he was standing in front of Tsunade as Shizune was standing behind her as the two women were arguing about Kakashi's mission to Genma. "It's a war between two hidden villages that they had been having for awhile now. They've requested a high jounin with them so that they could put a treaty and end this at once," Tsunade explained. 

"But...but his coming back alive isn't he?" Genma asked angrily as he slammed his hands on the desk. Tsunade looked at Genma, "that is all up to Kakashi now. But do not fret young one, I'm sure he will be back to his beloved Sakura," Tsunade said with a smile as Genma looked at her and nodded slowly but was still unsure of himself.

"Genma, wait," Shizune said as Genma stopped and he turn to look back at the two women. "I'm not sure if it's the right thing to tell Sakura about Kakashi and his mission. It might upset her more," Shizune said as Genma nodded slowly, "I will think about it," he said as Tsunade and Shizune left as Genma left the two women.

* * *

"His still not here yet?" Sakura asked as she paced around her living room as she waited for Genma return after hearing the news about Kakashi's mission. "I'm sure you don't want to hear the news my dear," Asuma said as Sakura looked at him, "I can handle it Asuma. His a top jounin after all," she said with a smile as Asuma wasn't so sure. 

A knock was heard as Asuma went to go get and saw that it was Genma. "Oi Asuma, could I speak with you for awhile?" He asked as Asuma looked back at Sakura who was staring at him as he turn to look at Genma, "all right," he said quietly as the two man stepped outside to speak about the Kakashi situation.

* * *

Sakura looked up after seeing the two man had left as she saw Asuma and Genma coming back inside. "Something's wrong about Kakashi, isn't their?" She asked worriedly as the two men looked at one another, "Kakashi had been giving..." Genma began as he sighed as Sakura looked at him eagerly. 

"What? What about Kakashi?" Sakura asked worriedly, "Kakashi has been giving a difficult mission to put a peace treaty between two villages," Asuma finished as Sakura looked at him. "In other words, the two villages are having a war right now?" She asked as the two man nodded, "do you know if his safe?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You just have to believe in him Sakura," Asuma said as Sakura nodded slowly, "I have to go somewhere for a moment," she said suddenly as Genma stopped her. "If you are going to go and follow Kakashi, we can't allow you to do so," he said as Sakura looked up at him, "I'm going to see Tsunade," Sakura said as Genma looked at Asuma.

"I'll escort you their then," he said as Sakura didn't turn, "I'm not running away. I would have a backpack with me Asuma," she said as Asuma sighed. "Very well Sakura, we are trusting you and don't do anything foolish," he said as Sakura smirked, "I don't. That's Naruto's idea," she said as Genma stepped aside to let Sakura pass through.

"Was that a good idea?" Genma asked as the door closed after Sakura left, "let's hope so," Asuma murmured as the two men left Sakura's apartment.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sakura: that was it?

me: hey, at leave i've updated!

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

asuma: review and update!


	12. Painful Sight

Chapter 12-Painful Sight

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

_me: sorry for the long wait!_

_Sakura: It's been already 3 days already!_

_me: stop it Sakura. You know that I've been busy lately_

_naruto: she's right yea know._

_Kakashi: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: heh. Here it is..._

* * *

**_I wonder when Kakashi's coming back home, _**Sakura thought as it had been a month ever since she found out that Kakashi went on a mission to fight for a peace treaty between two villages. It was painful for her that day as Asuma and Genma comforted her by staying at her side until the next day. 

Sakura entered the hospital as she was greeted by Shizune who was panting slightly. Sakura looked up at her, "is something wrong Shizune?" She asked worriedly as Shizune looked at her. "Many jounin's had arrived today Sakura. Some are injured and their need your help," she said as Sakura's eyes widened, "how many?" She asked.

"Sasuke and Naruto just arrived as well since they've left for the mission and Naruto needs medical treatment as well as Kakashi," Shizune said slowly as Sakura ran to the patient's room. She looked around and saw many jounin's and chunnin's lying down on the bed covered with bandages, "hey Sakura!" A voice called out to her as Sakura turn and saw Sasuke sitting next to Naruto on the bed.

Sakura scolded at Naruto as she saw many cuts and bruises on him as he laughed nervously, "why is it that everytime you two go on a mission, Naruto is always hurt when he comes back and not you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked and Naruto glared at him. "His pushing himself over the edge," Sasuke replied as Naruto rolled his eyes, "S-Sakura?" A voice asked as Sakura turn to see the patient behind her as her eyes widened and saw Kakashi who had a broken left arm and right leg.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura stammered as the person nodded as Sakura sobbed as she sat on the bed next to him. "Don't worry about me in the meantime Sakura. Go and help the other patients," Kakashi said as Sakura nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes as she went over to Naruto to bandage his cuts and bruises.

"He didn't meant me!" Naruto scolded as Sasuke and Sakura chuckled, "yea, well. Your my friend Naruto, I care about you yea know," Sakura said with a smile as she went over to Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino along with Asuma as they all went on a mission together just a couple of days ago.

"I don't need treatment from you!" Ino snapped as Sakura glared at her, "Ino, do you want me to get Shizune here? I'm sure she'll be glad to bandage you up," she said as Ino paled as she knew that Shizune scolds at her patients for being stubborn as well as she put the bandages on them tightly as it hurts.

Ino sighed in defeat as Sakura smirked and helped her friend/rival.

* * *

Some of the patients had already left including Naruto and Sasuke, but others stayed cause of their critical condition including Kakashi. The door opened as Sakura looked up and saw Shizune coming inside with Tsunade, "your still here Sakura?" Tsunade asked her apprentice worriedly as Sakura nodded. 

"She wouldn't leave my side even if I begged her to," Kakashi said as Tsunade smiled softly to her. "Can't I stay here and nurse him?" Sakura asked as Shizune looked at Tsunade, "he'll be going home tomorrow Sakura. Though he'll be in the cast for about eight weeks," she said as Sakura gasped.

"But what about our wedding?" Sakura asked unhappily as Kakashi looked at her, "I know this wasn't the news you wanted to hear Sakura. But we can wait until two months are over, can't we?" He asked as Sakura nodded slowly. "Tsunade, is it all right if I stay here for the night and take care of Kakashi?"

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sakura in her eyes, "my dear, he will be taking care of. I will make sure of that, ok? Why don't you go home and get ready for tomorrow so that you can prepare Kakashi's arrival?" She asked as Sakura looked at her for one moment then at Kakashi who was staring at her as she nodded.

"Shizune, do you mind walking her home?" Tsunade asked as Shizune nodded her head as Sakura took one look at Kakashi before leaving with Shizune to go home.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she layed on her bed after a couple of hours preparing her apartment for the arrival of Kakashi. It's nearly midnight as she was staring at the ceiling with a sad face. **_Kakashi, I knew this would happen eventually. But not right before our wedding, I wish it didn't occur right now but now we can't go back. I love you Kakashi, and I would always take care of you and I will do so until our wedding that is, _**Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Sakura: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least i've updated_

_naruto: what's going to happen to kakashi?_

_kakashi: i guess you just have to find out_

_sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_ino: review and update!_


	13. Getting Out

Chapter 13-Getting Out  
Disclaimer: I Don't Owe Naruto!

_Naruto: Finally your updating!_

_Me: but this story is about done Naruto_

_Naruto: It is?_

_Sasuke: when are you going to finish it?_

_me: either this week or next week. I'm not sure_

_Kakashi: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: very well. Here it is..._

* * *

"Sakura, you hadn't gone out off the apartment for at least over a month now," Kakashi began as he sat on his wheelchair as he stared at Sakura who was sitting on the couch drinking tea. "I do not want to leave you," Sakura said worriedly as Kakashi sighed, "I am capable of being alone Sakura. Go out and torture Naruto all I care," he said as Sakura giggled. 

"Very well. If you insist but I am bringing a friend over to watch you," Sakura said firmly as Kakashi looked at her. "Not Ino. She drives me nuts," he said as Sakura laughed, "now you know how I feel. It's not Ino this time. I asked Hinata to watch over you yesterday," she said with a smile as Kakashi blinked.

"I wanted to go out and eat at Ichiraku since it's been awhile. Hinata had agreed and all I need to do is fetch her at the Hyuuga compound," Sakura said with a smile. "Good. Go and torture Naruto all I care," Kakashi said as Sakura chuckled, "perhaps I'll do that with Sasuke's help," she said as there was sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

"Eeeeyyyaaahhhh! What was that for?" Naruto asked angrily as he got out off bed as he was covered in hot boiling water as he ran to the bathroom quickly. Sakura smirked along with Sasuke as the two had got out off bed early as they were staring at Naruo who was still in bed sleeping throughout the day. 

"We've been trying to wake you up since we got here! How do you think we feel?" Sakura grumbled as Naruto came out from the bathroom with fresh clothes as he glared at them. "You still didn't have to put hot water on me though!" Naruto complained as Sasuke stared at him with a smile, "you didn't like it? It was Sakura's idea."

"Sakura!" Naruto whined as Sakura sighed, "my patience was growing thin Naruto. I wanted to eat in Ichiraku today," she said as Naruto blinked but smiled happily. "Really? But what about Kakashi?" He asked as Sakura smirked, "his being taken care of by someone we know," she said with a smile.

* * *

"You should stay in bed Kakashi!" Hinata scolded as she had brought him his lunch plate in the bedroom as Kakashi grumbled. "You know Hinata, why don't you go out for a bit? I'm sure Naruto's waiting for you," he said as Hinata stared at him, "Kakashi, I know the situation for today. Sakura is with Naruto and the others. I am here to take care of you," she said firmly. 

She's worser then Ino, Kakashi thought as he looked at his Icha Icha Paradise book that was on his bedside table as Hinata caught him looking at it. "Kakashi, go and eat will you? Your brain is filled with perverted stuff like that book," Hinata mumbled as she left him and Kakashi glared at her retreating form as he was far from reaching his book.

He sighed, Sakura, when are you coming home?

* * *

"Ouch. You got Hinata taken care of him?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded slowly, "what's wrong with Hinata? I thought she was sweet," Sasuke commented. "She maybe sweet when you see her, but if she's taking care of you, you don't want to judge her," Naruto said as Sakura nodded. 

"Glad I'm not in Kakashi's position about now then," Sasuke murmured. "Sakura?" A voice asked as the trio looked up from their sitting place and saw Team Gai's team coming inside the restaurant, "Lee! I hadn't seen you for awhile!" Sakura exclaimed as Lee smiled at her. "Where were you?" He asked as Sakura looked at him, "I've been taking care of Kakashi and now Hinata is taking care of him for me," Sakura said.

"Hinata is?" Neji asked as he shivered slightly as Naruto nodded with a chuckle. "Ah! Lee, do you want to be one of the groomsman? I think Kakashi is going to go and ask Gai when he is better," Sakura said as Lee's face lit up. "Of course! I would be happy to be one of them," he said as he hugged her.

Sakura hugged him back as Team Gai sat on another booth nearby them. "Hey, what about us?" Naruto asked impatiently as Sakura chuckled, "you two are also the groomsman. Now we need a best man," Sakura murmured. "What about ero-sennin? I'm sure he'll do it!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura shrieked, "his a pervert Naruto! He peeks at women in baths!" She exclaimed.

Naruto pouted at her, "it doesn't hurt to ask him," he said. "I would have ask Tsunade to be it but she isn't a guy," Sakura said with a chuckle as the two chuckled as well, "maybe you should get Tsunade to be one of your braidsmaid as well as Ino since she is your friend and rival," Neji said slowly.

"Also Hinata! Hinata has been helping you a lot lately," Naruto said as Sakura nodded. "I'll go over the lists when I get home to Kakashi later," she said as Naruto nodded. "I can't believe your actually marrying our teacher already," Sasuke said as Sakura blushed, "I know. It was just like yesterday that we were only genin's," Naruto said.

"Well, you know what they say, time passes by so quickly," Sakura said blushing. "Well, we can't wait for the wedding, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded, "before you know it, you'll be Mrs. Hatake Kakashi," he said with a smirk as Sakura blushed harder since she had been thinking about that ever since she had fallen in love with Kakashi.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: one more chapter_

_sakura: one more chapter?_

_me: might be updated this week also_

_sakura: what? No!!!_

_naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_sasuke: review and update!_


	14. An Happy Ending

Chapter 14-An Happy Ending  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

_Me: Hey, sorry for the long wait!_

_Naruto: about time!_

_Me: hey, I was at Newport during the weekend with no internet access!_

_Sakura: well, at least your here now_

_Kakashi: let's get onto the next chapter please?_

_Me: Fine, fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Weeks had passed for Kakashi and Sakura as Kakashi's wounds were now healed. Even though Kakashi had some worst days during the past weeks or months, he couldn't get the wedding out off his mind. Sure Sakura put him into care with Hinata and Ino, but it was worth the risk and the wait even though the two girls wouldn't let him read his Icha Icha Paradise. 

Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around to his soon-to-be wife as the two were in the living room sitting on the couch that the next two days is their wedding day. According to tradition, the two couldn't be seen the next day so Sakura was about to leave soon as Naruto was guarding her in case Kakashi sneaks off to see her as Sasuke was guarding Kakashi as well.

Even though the two didn't like it, it was bad luck if they see each other the next day and during the day of their wedding before the ceremony. Sasuke was with Naruto at the moment so that the two could have their time alone for one another. "I'm going to miss you," Kakashi murmured as he nuzzled Sakura's neck with his nose as Sakura giggled, "just wait until the wedding night," she said.

Kakashi blushed at the thought as the two kissed one another. It was quarter till eleven as Sasuke and Naruto was about to come and guard them starting at eleven o'clock that night since Kakashi and Sakura had been with each other since dawn that day. "I can't believe this day is already over," Sakura said as Kakashi nodded.

"It went by too fast," he agreed. The two kissed again as they heard a knocked and Kakashi went to go and get it, "you two are approximatly early," he said as he eyed Sasuke who shrugged. "Well, we got kicked out as soon as Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata came with her group and began to make-out in front of everyone," he said as Kakashi and Sakura stared at him.

Naruto blushed embarrassed, "oi Sasuke. I thought I told you to keep it down?" He asked as Sasuke smirked. "Well, are you ready Sakura?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded and she and Kakashi kissed once more as the two departed.

* * *

Sakura tried sleeping the very next day as her wedding day was the next day as she finally got a chance to see Kakashi once again. As usual, Naruto was guarding her by the entrance door, even though she could go out easily enough since Naruto isn't a light sleeper at all, she didn't want to have bad luck on her wedding day. 

She sighed as she laid on her bed as she looked up at her ceiling through the darkened room. She had no other choice but to go and wait to go and see Kakashi.

* * *

The next day was finally wedding day! It wasn't surprise that Naruto was still sleeping once dawn arrived even though Sakura couldn't sleep at all late last night. Sakura shook her head slightly as she woked up Naruto with a punch on the face. Naruto screamed loudly as everyone from outside could hear it as well. 

**_Moron, _**Sakura thought as she began to eat breakfast as she was going to dress soon to go to the Hokage's place since that is where she was going to meet the others as the wedding was at a private place where nobody knew about until now. _For sure, why do I get the chance to stuck with Naruto for two nights? I should have Sasuke instead! _Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed as she ate and gotten ready for the day.

* * *

Sakura was dressed and ready as she was in the Hokage's room as everyone was staring at her in awe. "I can't believe your getting married Sakura!" Ino said as Hinata nodded, "you better take care of Kakashi, Sakura," Tsunade warned as Sakura laughed and nodded as she looked at herself at the mirror. 

A knock was heard as the door opened revealing Sasuke along with Naruto as Sakura shrieked in surprise as she thought that Sasuke was guarding Kakashi. "Calm down Sakura! I've asked Gai-sensei to guard him," Sasuke said quickly as Sakura breathed calmly, "well Sakura, are you ready?" Naruto asked as smiling as Sakura nodded.

**_Let's get this over with, _**Sakura thought smiling.

* * *

The ceremony went over quickly and smoothly as everyone cheered once Sakura and Kakashi kissed deeply and passionately though Gai-sensei adn Rock Lee cried the loudest. They were now at the after party as it was being held in the Hyuuga Manor as it was requested from Hinata and Neji as Hinata confronted her father about it as Neji backed her up. 

Hinata beamed happily once her father said it was ok as Neji nodded coolly as now everyone was their at the moment. Sakura was talking to Ino and Tenten as Kakashi was now alone after speaking with Asuma, Genma, Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura bid farewell to the other two girls as she went over to Kakashi who smiled at her behind his mask.

"Why don't you take off that mask and show your handsomly face to everyone?" Sakura asked smiling as Kakashi blushed deep red. "We'll see someday," he replied as Sakura chuckled and the two kissed deeply as it was their second kiss of the day of being husband and wife forever.

* * *

_the end!_

_Me: well? How was it?_

_Sakura: it's finally over?_

_Me: I can't believe this story gotten 50 reviews!_

_kakashi: surprising isn't it?_

_naruto: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Sasuke: review and update!_


End file.
